Learning To Accept
by Moonlit-Kris
Summary: Starts off at the end of "The Boiling Rock Part 2". Katara is the only one who hasnt accepted Zuko- but she'll have to learn. When secrets are revealed and loved ones are at stake, these two will have to join forces. ZUTARA!
1. Reasoning

" Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat

**Learning to Accept**

**Wow guys! It's been… six months since I've been here at FF! I'm pretty new to the Zutara scene, so I very much doubt anyone knows me! That's ok; I hope you enjoy my story! I was a Tokyo Mew Mew Kichigo writer before now, so I like the romance style! Uh…yeh.**

**Note: It takes place RIGHT after "The Boiling Rock Part 2", so there will be spoilers from the whole series. I don't own anything unfortunately! **

**Chapter One: Reasoning**

" Seriously, you guys didn't find _any_ meat?" Toph asked, sarcasm hinted in her tone.

" No. But we almost _were_ dead meat." Zuko added, his voice suddenly quiet.

He was still shaking about what had happened with Mai. Guilt, anger and remorse were flowing through him- a face-to-face encounter was the last thing he expected. He knew Mai was going to be mad, but he wished that she understood. But even now, even after he had talked to her and she yelled at him… she betrayed Azula to let him free. It was way to confusing.

Meanwhile, as Zuko was dealing with his confusion, Katara and Sokka were enjoying an embrace with their father. Suki stood back with Aang, smiling in content. All that hard work, all the struggling back in the prison- it was all worth it. Sokka and Katara were re-united with their dad, she was back with Sokka… it brought new hopes to them all.

" You have to tell us everything!" Toph shouted, feeling uncomfortable with the obvious air of love. Haru, Teo and The Duke nodded in agreement, making their way towards the group.

" Yeah, we want to know how you did it!" Aang added.

" Well… maybe I should put on dinner first and then we can talk about it. I'm sure you all would love a sit down for a while." Katara said with a smile, breaking away from her father and brother. She wiped away a tear of happiness, feeling rejuvenated and powerful.

" That's a good idea." Said Hakoda, holding is empty stomach. " Food would be lovely right now!"

Katara was humming lightly as she gathered the ingredients to make a meal for over ten. Chit Sang, the newcomer who helped them escape the prison, apparently was going to leave at the first sight of dawn- he wanted to keep moving away from the fire nation as fast as he could. Katara was secretly glad- she didn't want more people in the gang… more people who were risking their lives in a few short weeks to defeat Ozai.

' Let's hope that it all fairs well…' She thought, hitting two flint stones together in a failing attempt to create a fire.

" Hey, do you need any help?" A voice asked, making Katara jump. She stiffened slightly- she knew that voice.

" I'm fine Zuko. You can go sit with the guys now." She said, hostility ripe in her tone.

" Are you sure?" Zuko asked again, moving so he was sitting next to Katara. She grunted an inaudible response, hitting the stones again in yet another failed attempt at creating fire.

" Let me…" Zuko outstretched his hand towards the wood, sparking it alight quickly with his fire bending. He smiled towards Katara, who turned away in annoyance.

" I could have done it myself." She muttered, the annoyance in her voice still there. Zuko sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

" You don't have to do everything alone you know. I'm willing to help if you need it."

" Oh really now? _You're_ offering _me_ help? Sure, right, I see. Yeah, if you want to be of help, go peel the potatoes." Katara laughed sarcastically, pointing towards a large stack of potatoes. She almost gasped aloud in shock when Zuko stood up and walked towards the potatoes, picking up the peeler along the way. Not even Sokka knew what a potato peeler looked like, nevertheless how to use one.

There was silence for a long time as Zuko peeled the potatoes and Katara fixed up the rest of the meal. She kept looking up quietly every now, waiting for Zuko to do something. Anything!

" So…" Katara got her wish as Zuko spoke up. " I bet you're happy to have your father back with you."

" Yeah… it's great. I'm so glad he's not hurt! When I saw him, it felt like everything was finally coming together! Like I'd been given hope again…" Katara whispered, her wall of hostility falling almost instantly. She could not get used to this new, refined, almost human Zuko.

The silence returned.

Katara suddenly stood up, anger flowing through herself. She couldn't believe, after he muttered 10 simple words her shield she built up after many days and nights was broken down. She didn't know why she still doubted Zuko's antics, but she just couldn't let him hut her like Ba Sing Se, again.

" What's wrong?" Zuko asked, noticing her sudden movements.

" Argh! You! " She said, pointing an accusing finger at the potato peeler. " I just don't get you! You waltz in here, saying your good and that you've changed. You go on a quest with Aang and start becoming his fire-bending master. You go on a so-called _fishing trip_ with Sokka and come back with our dad and Suki. _I don't get you!_"

" What do you mean?" Zuko stood up as well, feeling a bit off at her comments. " I left my father to help you, the Avatar and the world! I became Aang's fire bending teacher because no one else could help him! Sokka was going to leave the camp to infiltrate a fire-nation prison alone, so I went along! What don't you get?"

" _Why_." Katara stressed. "_ Why_ you did it. What could you possibly have to gain from this? From helping us?" She was yelling by now and was surprised Aang, Toph and the rest of them weren't coming to break up the tension.

" A better future." Zuko muttered. Katara's ice-cold eyes suddenly softened.

" Zuko…" She whispered, not really knowing what she planned to say next.

" Everyone else accepts me. Everyone else understands my motives. But not you." Zuko replied in the same whispered tone. Katara felt guilt rush through her system.

" I'm sorry."

" Don't be." Zuko muttered, turning away and walking into the distance.

**There you go! A bit shorter than my usual chapters, unfortunately, but still hopefully enough for you to want to read on! Angst Zutara here, next chapter is fluffy Zutara, and from there on who knows? Hah! I do warn you, I plan whole-heartedly to use the Finale Trailer scenes in this story- think of it as a kind of… alternate ending. One I want to see! **

**I know it seems like I've literally just jumped into the deep end, but I didn't want to type up the whole Boiling Rock thing again, since this pretty much starts when it ends. **

**Reviews would be nice! **


	2. Forgive and Forget

Well, I knew I couldn't leave you with just one chapter, so here's the fluffy Zutara chapter

**Well, I knew I couldn't leave you with just **_**one**_** chapter, so here's the fluffy Zutara chapter! Argh, I don't know if I should continue or not… this story seems to be a bit… odd. Sorry guys! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! crosses fingers**

Chapter Two: Forgive and Forget

" Ok, so, let me get this straight. You tried to use a _cooler_ to cross a _volcano_? That's wicked!" Toph exclaimed, punching Sokka in the arm with excitement.

" It didn't work out too well, I have the burn to prove it!" Chit Sang added.

" Anyway, after that, because I'd seen dad, I knew we had to save him. And Suki." Sokka added, putting his arm around the Kyoshi warrior's shoulders. Hakoda laughed.

" So, how'd you get the warden into the gondola?" Aang asked. The whole gang were currently sitting around a large campfire, eating potato soup and drinking some tea Zuko had tried to prepare. The meal wasn't five-star, but it was quite nice. They'd already gone through the escape with the details attached, and now everyone wanted to know more about their favourite parts.

" Oh, just a bit of this and that, you know?" Suki giggled.

" Yeh well, anyway, we were making our break for home when all of a sudden Azula appeared with that circus chick. We fought, we won- naturally- but they started to cut the ropes! "

" Oh, oh! And then this… girl started attacking the soldiers like I've never seen! It was a brilliant fight." Hakoda joined in, his voice excited with the memories of their escape.

" Her name is Mai." Zuko muttered, but everyone heard him.

" _Mai_ helped you?" Katara gasped.

" Yeah… I was surprised too. Her father is the warden. She… I…" Zuko sighed. " It's complicated, but we broke apart abruptly. Funnily enough…I don't regret it. But now I owe her one." He laughed lightly, trying not to cause the air around them to become awkward again.

" Well… I think we're gonna head off to bed, if you don't mind guys. That's far too much excitement for us, even listening to it!" Teo said, motioning towards The Duke and Haru.

" I need some sleep too- my fire bending is strong in the morning when the sun rises, I need to sleep. Goodnight!" Aang waved goodbye, heading away with the three other boys.

" Twinkle-toes has a good idea there. Night everyone!" Toph stood up and headed towards her sleeping area. Chit Sang had followed along and as they moved further into the distance, Katara could almost hear Toph showing Chit Sang around- probably torturing him along the way. Toph was good at that. No doubt she was using the " Helpless Blind Girl" act on him. For a while anyway!

" I suppose I should head off too. Katara, do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes? I've been in these prison ones long enough!" Suki said, motioning towards her bland outfit.

" Sure Suki, take whatever you want! Rest well."

" Goodnight!" Suki kissed Sokka on the cheek and waved towards Zuko and Hakoda.

" Night!"

Soon it was just the water tribe family and Zuko.

No one moved. No one said a word. All four of them were just staring into the fire, their minds wandering. Katara was the first to break the silence after what seemed like an eternity, but really it was just a minute.

" I should start cleaning up." She sighed, standing up. She could see the dishes scattered out where the boys- and Toph- had been sitting- what a fun task.

" Oh come now Katara, surely you can get some rest?" Hakoda asked, pitying the young girl before him. Sokka hadn't exaggerated- Katara sure was motherly.

" I don't want Momo to attack the dishes again. It's happened before- not pretty." She giggled, trying to soothe her father's fears. " I'll be fine dad, I'll just be around the camp anyway. You two have had a huge day, you should really get some sleep!" Katara motioned towards her family members, completely ignoring Zuko.

" Ok then, cant argue with the head chief of the camp now can we?" Sokka laughed. No one else joined in. " Tough Crowd." He muttered. " Well, goodnight Katara! Goodnight Zuko."

" Goodnight." Zuko replied, making Katara jump. She expected him to stand up and go off too, but he didn't. Instead, he seemed content just to sit there and stare at the fire as it flickered. His mind was obviously wandering. Katara sighed silently and went about her business. If he wasn't doing anything, it shouldn't have bothered her. Right?

' What is _with_ him?' She thought angrily. ' I don't _get_ it. I mean, I do, but that's what bothers me! He's _good_ now… I should be overjoyed! But… he tried that act once on me and Aang…nearly…. Because of him…' Katara failed to notice that as she brooded in her own thoughts, she had gathered almost all the dishes, which were piled up pretty high.

" Ow!" She yelled softly. Because she couldn't see, she had completely forgotten that there was a log where Teo and the other boys had been sitting. She waited for the crash of dishes to accompany her fall, closing her eyes tight…

… But there was none.

" It's ok, you can open your eyes." A low voice murmured in her ear, making Katara's cheeks flush red. She opened her eyes to see Zuko's face a mere few inches away from hers, in his right arm the bowls that were no longer in hers. In his left… was Katara.

" Uh… uh… I…" Katara mentally slapped herself. Of all the times to stutter, why must it be now? Zuko laughed softly, returning Katara to her feet.

" Um… thanks Zuko." Katara flushed again.

" Hey, no problem. Do you want me to hang around and help out? I could probably dry the dishes or something…" Katara almost laughed. Here was the exiled Prince of the Fire Nation asking to do dishes.

" Yeah, ok." She giggled, not able to contain _all_ her laughter. Something about Zuko… it made her feel lighter.

' Maybe I'm finally warming up to him.' She shrugged, bending the water in the basin to clean the dishes. Zuko used his fire bending to dry them, leaving them warm and toasty. What would have taken Katara almost an hour had taken her and Zuko combined under five minutes.

" And you complain about doing the dishes." Zuko laughed. " It was nothing!"

" Oh shut up you." Katara laughed back, smiling. " I guess you're pretty good at housework- for a prince."

" Yeah." Zuko stared off into the distance, and Katara nearly wanted to slap herself again. They'd just shared a moment, a true moment of friendship and she had to ruin it by bringing up the past- again! What was it about her that couldn't let something go until it was verbally resolved?

" Uh…Zuko…. about earlier today- I'm really sorry. There-there's no justification to the reason I-I said those things and-and you didn't deserve them. I'm so sorry." Katara reckoned by now she should have had a concussion, she kept slapping herself mentally. Why did she start stuttering now, again? It was infuriatingly frustrating!

" No, I did deserve them. There's absolutely no reason I should have backed out on you in Ba Sing Se. It was an idiotic decision that cost us time. Really, I should be apologizing to you."

" Zuko… look, because of Ba Sing Se, I'm still wary of you… but I've gotten to know you so well and I believe you're being truthful. So… do you want to start afresh? Forgive and forget?" Katara asked hopefully.

" That… would be nice." Zuko smiled. " Better than being glared at I'm sure. Oh yeh, and being whipped with water."

" Ah yeah well maybe not!" Katara giggled. " We'll see!"

**Longer chapter, so yes. You like it? I know in the Avatar world relationships happen overnight, but I wanted to make a friendship first to base it off. Zuko doing dishes is funny P**

**Well, please review, I want to know if I should keep going or not. And yes, there WILL be ninja references (Season Finale Trailer)!! That'll be the main part of this story… but with my own twist! Haha!! That's why it's FANFICTION! **

**Review! **

**Kris**


End file.
